whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IanWatson/2017
Merging articles Now why on earth would you destroy the articles about the Tlacique and Serpents of the Light by merging them with the Followers of Set? Will you destroy the articles about the Anda, Lhiannan and Ahrimanes by merging them with the Gangrel as well? Will you do the same to the Nictuku and the Nosferatu? This is ridiculous, these bloodlines are important enough to have their own articles, and there is no need whatsover to overcrowd their parent clans articles with that much information about them. The former approach was way more efficient and organized than the mess you pulled (you even went as far as to delete all the references I worked so hard to collect). I urge you to undo those edits and maintain just a quick description of these bloodlines in their parent clan's articles. Please show some respect for the work of your fellow contributors. Russel Hammond (talk) 07:46, January 22, 2017 (UTC) : The current standard is to include clan variants (see Template:VTMbloodlines) within the body of the parent clan page. Full bloodlines continue on their own pages. This was being treated inconsistently, so I once again standardized the presentation. I apologize if I deleted any references. --Ian talk 22:32, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Apology accepted, but what will you do about it? Keep in mind that you haven't just deleted the references, but you also have deleted the images that were uploaded to be a part of the article and utterly destroyed the organization of the information, making a big mess out of it. Besides, your justification is inconsistent, cause "clan variants" are bloodlines, and that's specially the case of the Serpents of the Light, which are clearly described as such in V20, as you can see in LotC, p. 63 and VTM: 20th AE, p. 432. Actually, we already had this discussion in the Bloodline talk page, and I particulary agree with the statement of this edit by Gtrmp when he wrote that "The distinction between bloodlines and clan variants is largely semantic, and mainly derives from the fact that the "full" bloodlines have more mechanical and social distinctions from their parent clan, necessitating a larger word count to describe their complexity". Therefore this standard you just created is completely arbitrary and mostly inefficient to convey information, contradicting all the work that has been done so far. While you were away we've been working hard to expand this wiki, and it is my personal understanding that whenever a specific piece of information needs a rather large count of words to be described, it has already earned its own article. Don't you agree? Russel Hammond (talk) 10:26, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Deleting A Blog Post & Renaming Blog Posts? I made a blog post that I have since wished to delete, as I couldn't figure out how to rename it. I marked it for deletion but it hasn't been deleted yet. I've also made several blog posts since then and realized that I should have the ability to rename them, but the option isn't presented to me. Where I would normally be able to 'edit', view 'history', and 'rename', only the first two are permitted to me. If you or another admin could delete that one page, and inform me about how to rename a page, I'd be grateful. LivesByProxy (talk) 03:25, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hi Ian I am a fairly new contributor and just wanted to ask you for som guidelines on categories. :) I would usually put anything regarding V:tR in that category (including for example game books regarding that game), but that doesn't seem to be the case here. Is this just because, it hasn't been done yet or is it because they are already in a V:tR-subcategory and therefore are regarded as already a part of the V:tR category? :) If this is the case, I was just wondering about earning V:tR-badges for things like this :) (This question is about the general structure of the wiki and the V:tR-examples are only examples :) ) S-Freak (talk) 13:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Just a Question I was reading some of the pages you started regarding groups in the Order of Reason/Technocracy, and I noticed in several of them you have placed quotes from Bryan Armor regarding his ideas about the groups and his process in creating them. Example pages include the Analytical Reckoners, Æsculpian Order, Lightkeepers, Explorators and others. I'd really like to know where this information came from. As far as I know, it's in no Mage book, and googling the statements returns no results but these wiki pages. Was it an interview in a magazine or something? GreyMan99 (talk) 17:44, December 14, 2017 (UTC)